


wild at heart

by januarys



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/januarys/pseuds/januarys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ME3. Kaidan’s favourite thing about Mose was simply the way that the man unashamedly enjoyed watching soap operas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wild at heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pizzaguy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzaguy/gifts).



One of Kaidan’s favourite things about Mose wasn’t the fact that he willingly sported flower crowns for his sponsership deals, or that Mose seriously considered entering his interpretive dance routine to a Rick Astley song into _Citadel’s Got Talent_ (albeit the man was drunk when he confessed his plans, but they thankfully never came to fruit).

No, Kaidan’s favourite thing about Mose was simply the way that the man unashamedly enjoyed watching soap operas.

Mose never even tried to defend his hobby, because he  _really_  loved soap operas. Kaidan recalled that one time back on the SR-1, probably after Feros, when Mose called a ship-wide meeting in the mess, only to surprise the crew with a marathon of _It’s Me or The Asari_.

(Kaidan was the only one who stuck around to see whether Kyra chose to bond with Jeydra. He wasn’t disappointed.)

It wasn’t even the fact that Mose enjoyed soap operas, because it’s not like Kaidan even liked them. Kaidan simply enjoyed the little moments in between.

Like curling up beside Mose, glass of whiskey in one hand and the other resting on his boyfriends knee, the genuine gasp of shock from Mose whenever something  _dramatic_ occurred, and those dim seconds following the end of the show, when Mose would tentatively reach over and press his lips to Kaidan’s forehead.

Yeah, Kaidan thought, that was everything.

So whenever Mose ambled past the observation deck, omnitool pinging with the reminder for the latest episode of _The Salarian and the Restless_ and a hopeful smile on his face, well, Kaidan’s mission reports could wait.

For now.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble for voluspizzaguy on tumblr, because we were discussing their Shepard and I had to write this for Erik okay, Mose is just _wonderful_.


End file.
